


A guide for the High King

by ElementalRaven



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, But Not 3 Sentences, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalRaven/pseuds/ElementalRaven
Summary: Peter didn't know what he expected to see when he stumbled into the cave, but he was sure it wasn't this.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts), [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/gifts).



> Written for the 3 sentence ficathon of 2021, for the prompt: "Narnia, any, Viscacha"

Separated from his guards by unexpected rock-fall after spending a long and grueling day trying to convince a Giant that no, this was not in fact Ettin territory he was residing in- and if he could please leave so the pair of Bearded vultures that lived there could stop worrying their meal of bones would be stolen from them, Peter stumbled to a halt at the entrance of a small cave.

He ducked his head to step inside - just a short rest, he thought to himself, then I’ll continue – and immediately pulled to a full stop. He stared at the sight before him:

The cave was filled with low-hanging mist with no apparent source, which swirled around the large rock that made up the center of the room. And on that rock sat one of the oddest looking creatures Peter had ever seen; and that was saying something. 

At first glance they looked like a Rabbit, except something in their face wasn’t quite right- and were Rabbits proportioned that way? The Not-Rabbit had their paws held carefully in front of their body, and their eyes were closed. Their look was completed by long whiskers that looked especially like a very long mustache. They appeared to be in some sort of trance.

Peter cleared his throat and the not-rabbit opened their eyes – they stared at each other.

After a moment, Peter pulled himself together and put on his most polite and Royal smile: “Greetings Good Beast, I am Peter, High King of Narnia, well-met.”

The Not-Rabbit kept staring, their eyes at once fathomless and empty: “Is it.”

Peter blinked.

“Is what?” He asked when nothing else was forthcoming.

The Not-Rabbit tugged their long whiskers and paused dramatically. Finally, they said: “Is it well-met, Peter, Highest of Kings, or was it fate that brought us together.”

Peter stared, feeling like this was an interview and he was failing, and did the Not-Rabbit suddenly seem wise and all-knowing, or was that just his imagination? 

“Both?” He said, more question than answer.

The Not-Rabbit blinked once, and seemed to come to a decision. They pulled themselves up to their full height (which wasn’t very high) and solemnly said: “Very well, Highest of Kings, I will take you on as my pupil.”


	2. Chapter 2

Peter trudged moodily through the halls of Cair Paravel after another session with his new teacher, Vos the Viscacha. So far the time spent in Vos’ cave felt like a waste, as he didn’t seem to do anything besides listen to cryptic advice and try (and fail) to meditate. He hadn’t even been able to figure out where the mist that covered the cave came from. 

Still, the bearded vulture couple that lived near Vos’ cave had been giving him regular intelligence reports (in the form of rumors and gossip) whenever he came by, so he supposed that was something.

“Peter, you’re back”, Susan greeted him pleasantly as he walked into his office. She had made herself comfortable behind his desk and when Peter looked around he saw that his other siblings were also scattered about the room. They had clearly been lying in wait for him. 

He sighed.

Susan continued: “How was it? Did you learn anything?”

Peter pulled a very unkingly face and let himself fall into the only unoccupied chair in the room. There was no point in trying to pull the wool over his siblings eyes.

“Nothing useful,” he said grumpily, “Just the usual about ‘knowing myself’ and ‘finding inner peace’, and somehow I don’t think they mean the inner peace of Narnia.” 

“Oh you can’t give up already, Peter,” Lucy said earnestly, “Vos surely has so much wisdom to share!” She sighed and rested her head on her hand: “I wish I had such an interesting teacher.”

Edmund grinned at him from across the room: “Yes, can’t you find one for us as well, oh Highest of Kings?” 

Peter frowned, he immensely regretted ever telling them about that stupid nickname, but Edmund wasn’t finished: “Perhaps hidden in a hollow tree in the midst of the Western Woods?”

“Oh yes,” continued Susan innocently, as Lucy sniggered in the background: “Or perhaps somewhere near our Southern border, close to the sun?”

Peter sighed again. His siblings thought it was hilarious that he’d found his tiny teacher right on the edge of his domain, and had been mocking him about it ever since.

“I wouldn’t laugh so hard if I were you,” Peter told them, “You never know if it might come back to bite you.”

“Oh Peter,” Edmund said, smiling widely: “I don’t think there is any chance of that.”


End file.
